


【allby】听话

by xianji



Category: all白宇
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xianji/pseuds/xianji





	【allby】听话

　　白宇乖巧的像只猫。

　　我坐在观众席上，忍不住这么恶劣地想着。

　　他确实很乖，尤其是在做爱的时候。

　　我看着他在台上穿着粉红色的毛衣，那是我选给他穿的。我那天再给自己的小侄女挑着衣服，他温顺地坐在我的旁边玩着自己的手。

　　我把他拽过来搂在怀里，“宝宝，这件衣服你喜欢吗？”他对衣服的兴趣并不是很大，抬头看了一眼就继续专心做自己的事情。

　　“宝宝？”我捏着他的脸，软软的特别上瘾。

　　“你随便啦……”他终于有些不耐烦，把自己蜷成一个球缩到我的怀里，我笑着摸摸他的头，然后下了订单。

　　衣服很快就送过来了，我把他叫过来让他穿上。

　　“你就站在这里，不用回去穿。”他当着我的面脱去原来身上宽松的白衬衣，露出里面昨天欢好过的还未消去痕迹的青紫，白皙的胸膛衬的这些痕迹异常明显。接着是红肿着的乳头，乳头上还破着皮。

　　最后衣服被扔在地上，他磨磨蹭蹭地看着粉色毛衣，似乎不是很懂这个怎么穿。“你帮我……”他把毛衣递给我，然后耍赖钻到我怀里。

　　“宝宝，你怎么这么笨？连件衣服都要我帮你。”

　　“就是要你穿。”

　　“那你先把裤子脱了。”

　　“不嘛，穿衣服脱什么裤子。”

　　他在我怀里不停地乱动着，下半身蠢蠢欲动的欲望乱窜，我按住他。

　　“宝宝你要听话啊。”

　　“好吧……”

　　他重新站起来，然后背对着我。我从来不让他在家里穿内裤，所以他一脱下裤子就露出半个浑圆雪白的臀部。他俯下身子弯着腰，以便于裤子能够脱下去。

　　里面那个被操的红肿的穴就露出来了。

　　我能感觉到自己已经硬了。

　　他一条腿还在裤子里，我就等不及把他抱过来，让他坐在自己腿上。

　　我把衣服从他的头上套进去，成功把他的头发弄得乱糟糟的。然后是袖子，我抓着袖子一点儿一点儿给他带进去。

　　“穿好啦。”

　　他低头看着有些过长的袖子，用手指拽着上面的毛线。我吻着他的额发，轻而易举地把手指探进去那个温暖的地方。

　　“唔……”

　　白宇对突然到来的入侵还有些不适，昨天晚上是有些过分了。我的动作轻柔了一些，继续亲吻着他的眼角。舔着他微微颤抖的睫毛。

　　他前几天为了粉丝福利刮掉了胡子，当天晚上我就按着他在浴室来了一发，以此作为他未经允许就做出行动来的惩罚。

　　他咬着嘴唇小声哼哼着，被剧烈的撞击顶弄的说不出来话，像小猫一样挠着我的后背，奈何连乳牙都没长好的奶猫构不成什么威胁。

　　白宇带着鼻音骂着我，说我变态，让我慢一点。

　　我更加兴奋起来。

　　收敛了前几日的旖旎，我重新把视线放在白宇在毛衣里若隐若现的乳头上。

　　小白，站起来。

　　他于是温顺地站起来。

　　虽然毛衣我故意买了大一号的，但是还未能遮盖住他臀尖儿的软肉和垂在腿间的性器。

　　坐到地上。

　　我继续对他发号施令，他从来不会反抗，即使被干的浑身发软趴都趴不好，然后我捞起他的细腰揽在怀里，像是要把他整个人拆吃入腹。

　　所以我说他听话。

　　

　　

　　

　　


End file.
